The invention relates generally to extracting user experience feedback, and more specifically, to cross validation of user feedback in a dialog system.
Conventional user experience feedback processes are typically focused on collecting feedback in a blind fashion without considering whether the feedback has any relevance or validity, typically in the form of user complaints or generic surveys. A typical workflow includes collecting data from multiple users, and consolidated lists of feedback are reviewed by user interface designers. Subsequently, user interface designers come up with either changes or play back sessions to address validity/implementation of the feedback. However, given unfocused feedback and no link back to the source of the feedback, the effectiveness of the changes in meeting the intention of the feedback can be uncertain.